The World as it Should Be
by Magnavar
Summary: SI,SM,OMG,Many others. Cliches abound among the things few have seen. Ranma finds out he is no longer the best Martial Artist, though unconventional means. How will this affect him? With hilarity, of course.
1. Chapter 1

The Most Cliché Story Ever

**The Most Cliché Story Ever**

**By: Corey Suggs**

Disclaimer: All the characters are, in fact, not my property, but the legal matter of all the authors that created them. I hope not to die by their awesome powers.

* * *

Opening–It's a peaceful day in Nerima. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and there isn't a cloud in the sky. All the local residents are on edge, fearing that this calm is going to be detrimental to their health. In the distance, a noise is heard.

Out of nowhere, a familiar battle cry is heard. "RANMA NO BAKA!!"

With that sound, and the ever approaching Ranma, the residents all sigh at once, happy that some chaos has come again. However, none of the birds are very happy, all of them squawking their displeasure as they high-tail it out of the area.

We watch as Ranma comes crashing out of the sky, landing on the ground, different from every other time when he would land in a fountain, or maybe some river that magically appeared under him. Creating a crater in the ground, and earning a large lump on his head, Ranma lies limp on the ground.

Slowly, he sits up, studying the ground around him, muttering to himself. "Damn. Couldn't she have at least knocked me onto something soft? And I don't understand why she hit me out of there. I finally say that she looks cute, and she snaps, calling me every name that I know of, bringing that damn mallet of hers out. Next thing I know, here I am. It don't even look like Nerima anymore."

A nearby shout, shrill in nature, catches his interest. Running to the location of the noise, he chances upon a giant creature, not unlike Taro in his cursed form, but a woman. Holding a crystal sword, wearing a toga and winged shoes, it looks like an ancient Roman statue. It lashes out with the sword, attacking a group of girls dressed in very short skirts. One guess as to who they are.

Ranma, being who he is, jumps to do battle with the creature. He lands, smirking at the creature, but quickly loses it as the creature ignores him. This was new to him, as every enemy that Ranma had fought had always grown mad at Ranma. When the creature spotted him, instead of attacking, it suddenly grew hearts in its eyes, as did all of the girls – except one, who didn't care for guys as much as everyone else – who were attacking it a couple minutes ago.

Ranma groaned, turning tail to run away. More women to deal with. Instead, he spotted Shampoo and Ukyo walking towards him. Instead of fighting each other, they were actually acting like friends. When they saw Ranma, though, they jumped, attacking each other with vigor. When they saw all the girls, though, they nodded to each other, and then completely annihilated all the others, except Mercury, who happened to be sitting on a bench at the moment.

When the carnage was over, the statue crumbled to dust, and the girls all groaned as one, while Ranma was trying, ever so slowly, to inch his way away from the two fighters in front of him.

Ranma hailed to the two girls. "Shampoo, Ucchan. Why ya guys out here? What did ya do to all of them?"

Shampoo, a Chinese girl with purple hair, and what most men would describe as a gorgeous body, started speaking in her pigeon Japanese, as if what she said was the most obvious thing in the world. "Shampoo beat up stupid girls so Airen take Shampoo on date."

She glomped onto Ranma, who instantly stood rigid. Ukyo was fuming though. Pulling out her spatula, she flattened Shampoo, creating yet another crater.

Ukyo, a girl who presently looked like a boy – although she always did – started to growl at the Chinese girl. "You Chinese bimbo. Ranchan is going to go on a date with me. Why would he ever consider going out with some crazy girl that can't even speak properly? I am a much better choice; besides, I'm prettier," she gloated.

Shampoo pulled herself out of the crater, attacking Ukyo. This resulted in Ranma getting beaten up in less than two seconds – a new record, by the way – and flying over to the only barrel in the area. Just his luck, it had water in it.

Getting out of the barrel, Ranma-chan wanted to wring out her shirt, but there were people watching, and despite what everybody thought of her, she had modesty. Unfortunately, she was being watched by Mercury, who was either very used to weird things like this happening, or else very good at hiding her emotions. She also happened to be walking over to Ranma-chan at the moment.

Mercury had a look of concern, and intrigue, at the boy-turned-girl in front of her. She gave a helping hand to Ranma-chan. "Are you okay? Do you need some help? And why, all of a sudden, are you a girl? I'm positive that you were male just a bit ago."

Ranma-chan, wanting to get out of there, just sighed, figuring she could tell her story, which she did. Starting at when she was younger, and going all the way to the present, or as much as she could remember, even the messed-up wedding, then the attempted eloping, and all the attempts by the parents, even her mom, to get her married, she got all of the facts off her chest. This made her feel better, but she regretted it when she saw the tears forming on Mercury's face.

Ranma-chan cringed at the tears forming in the girl's eyes. He was always a sucker for teary-eyed girls. "Damn. I made her cry. Why, Kami-sama, do ya always have to do this to me?" He didn't realize he had said that aloud.

Mercury heard this statement, and quickly tried to convince Ranma-chan otherwise. Nonetheless, it involved a little flailing of the arms, and a startled expression on her face. "It's not your fault. It's just saddening that there are actually adults that are dumb enough to go to such lengths just to make themselves happy. I couldn't imagine that they would do that to someone they either care about, or in the case of parents, love. It's amazing that you have been able to cope for so long."

Ranma-chan, conscious of the fact that Mercury hadn't once tried to attack, go on a date with, push her away like some freak, or even ignore her, felt herself develop feelings towards the blue senshi of ice. Of course, she would never say it aloud, but she had been noticing girls ever since she was ten years old. What could she say – she was an early bloomer.

Ranma-chan smiled that smile that got all the girls to like her, mostly in guy form, though. "Oh, that's good. I don't like it when pretty girls cry 'cause of me. Thanks for your concern. Bye."

She jumped onto the nearest building, and then stopped when she had no idea where she was. Dropping down behind Mercury, she tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump. Ranma-chan saw that she had a blush on her face, which made Ranma-chan wonder if she had a fever.

"Are you okay?" Ranma-chan asked. "You look like you have a fever. And d'ya know where Nerima is from here?"

Mercury shook her head, trying to get rid of the blush, but the memory of the guy from before and what Ranma-chan had just said wouldn't leave.

"No, I'm alright. It's just that no one has ever called me pretty before. And Nerima is over there. Is it really as bad a nutcase as I've heard?" Mercury questioned. If half of the things she heard were true, then she wanted to stay away from there at all costs: demons; trolls (though these happen to be really old martial artists); random destruction; freak water storms; and mallet wielding girls that hit anyone they deem a pervert.

Ranma-chan sighed, thinking of everything that happens in Nerima on a daily basis. "Yes, and more. And arigato." She bowed, showing some respect.

She was just about to leave, when she thought of something. She didn't know who the girl in front of her was. "What is your name? I wish to know so that I can find you in the future."

Mercury was currently having an internal debate, and even though her emotions played out on her face, Ranma-chan was, of course, oblivious to it. _I know I can't, even though he is somewhat cute, and a she at the moment. Oh well. _

"My name's Sailor Mercury," she answered aloud. "I would tell you more, but I can't due to enemies that we have. Gomen."

Ranma-chan shrugged, happy for a name to match the face, and she roof-hopped back to the dojo. Reveling in the speed, she pressed as fast as she could. When she got to the dojo, she was greeted by Kasumi.

Kasumi, a girl with a smile that is so infectious, a demon would start smiling at the sight of it(1), was currently sweeping the walkway. "Well, hello Ranma-chan. How was your trip? I hope you had fun."

Ranma-chan, again being who she was, felt herself become happier with Kasumi's easy-going manner.

"It was fine. I met a girl who was nice to me. Then I came back here." Ranma-chan stopped, and quickly looked around. "Akane's not here at the moment, is she?"

"No. She went out with some friends some time ago. It was after you left," Kasumi answered.

Sighing in relief, Ranma-chan entered into the house, going for the furo. Setting the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door, Ranma-chan proceeded to wash herself. Slipping into the furo, and feeling the change occur, Ranma reflected back to his encounter with Mercury.

"Hmm. Mercury, huh? I wonder how I will be able to get her to go on a date with me. She seems nice, and smart, and above all, not violent."

Ranma started to relax too much, and he ended up falling asleep.

* * *

It is nearing nighttime, and Ranma has yet to exit from the furo. Of course, when Kasumi knocked on the door, calling "Time for dinner," Ranma woke instantly, practically teleporting to the table. After getting dressed of course. And, as well, Ranma was not prepared for the sight that came from the kitchen: Akane walking out, tray in hand, and apron on body. Unfortunately for Ranma, he happened to be the only one who was at the table. It seemed everybody else was a master at avoiding Akane's cooking.

When Akane set down the food, and revealed it, she flashed a smile that was part cockiness, and part death threat. After all, the food was good, and Ranma would die if he didn't eat it. There was also the threat of dying _while_ eating it, but that didn't matter to the girl. All that mattered was that her fiancé eat her wonderful food. Now, if only it would stop trying to eat her oven mitts.(2)

Ranma looked at the glowing black mess, and knew something was wrong: Akane was experimenting. Besides, the flame on top of it was a sure-fire point that she was flambeing her creations now. So, slowly reaching out with his chopsticks, he took a small piece of it, thinking that just a small amount wouldn't do anything bad to him. Popping it in his mouth, and chewing slowly, he tried to figure out the tastes. _Yep, garlic. Steak. Potatoes. Hmm, not too bad. Wait, what's that? Tastes familiar, almost like……gasoline. _He noticed nothing else except Akane's glowing red body as he passed out, which led to yet another hole in the roof while he flew through the air.

Now normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but out of nowhere, a…thing, fell on top of Ranma. This caused a Ranma shaped hole in the ground, with someone coming out of it, not Ranma. "Dammit, what the hell?" Then said figure took a look around, and found a very livid Akane. The figure blink-blinked at that, then took another look around. He recognized Ranma in the hole, and the area they were. He fell to his knees, and actually started to cry, all the while praising someone. "Yes! The Goddess was right. Thank you Kami-sama! Thank you Belldandy." Then he quickly sobered up. "And thanks a lot, Urd. Stick to what you know best."

By now, Akane was peering expectantly at the newcomer. Usually anyone that came here was either after Ranma, Akane, or a mixture of the two. For now, he was just placed under the pervert category, considering he was a _boy_ after all. So, she spat out at him. "What do you want? Who are you? Why are you here?"

The boy looked at her, non-plussed at her attitude. "Akane, shut up. I'm here because I made a wish to be here, and it was granted. And you really need to control your anger." Now, most people would now place him in the Ranma category as being stupid and unknowing of the flaming girl who had now pulled out a revised version of her mallet, complete with steel head and nasty looking spikes. Again, the newcomer just looked bored. This caused Akane to shriek like a banshee, and rush to make the newcomer go splat. The newcomer just blurred, and the next thing Akane knew, was, she was hanging upside down, a rope around her ankle. She lost grip on her Death Bringer, and immediately tried to keep her skirt from showing off to the world.

The newcomer started to laugh, and then pulled Ranma out of the hole. Seeing he was still out of it, the newcomer splashed Ranma with some water from the pond. This caused Ranma to change, and start to sputter a bit. "Wha..what happened?" That was when she got a look at who it was that held her in his hand. 5'11", light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and blue eyes that bordered on green. Not overly skinny, but not exactly the strongest guy out there, or so would be the case if he weren't openly holding Ranma-chan in one hand.

The newcomer just set the redheaded female down and started his story. All in all, he had even forgotten about Akane until Nabiki came into the backyard, and immediately saw the new guy. "Who're you? Never seen you around, and I know everyone." The newcomer looked at her, and broke out in a glare that scared even her. It held the promise of bad things to happen. Not that she let it show.(3)

"I happen to be a guy by the name of Corey. Yes, I know. Weird name over here, but as you see, I'm not Japanese, even if I can speak the language perfectly. Now, Nabiki, why don't you run along and find some poor soul to torture and extort of their money." This caused Nabiki to rage, and she stomped away, intent on finding out about the new guy, and finding any dirt about him. Then she would wring him dry.

As soon as she was gone, though, Corey let out a sigh of relief. Then started to laugh, which was contagious, as the previously comatose Ranma-chan, at hearing how Nabiki was dealt with, started to laugh as well. Then, as it settled down, Ranma-chan had some questions of her own. "How do you know who everyone is? I haven't seen you around, and we don't get too many gaijin around here." (4)

Corey, for his part, just smiled. He was about to start talking, when out of the water, a beautiful personage arose out of it. Corey, seeing this, broke out in an even bigger grin, and ran up the woman. He gave her a hug that would rival Shampoo's, but was ten times gentler. "Thank you, Belldandy-neesan. None of this would be possible if you didn't help me out."

The woman, Belldandy, smiled back gently, and gave Corey a hug. "Good to see that you are adapting well over here. I just came to see if you liked the wish, or wanted to get it changed. But it looks like you are fine. And Father wished to say 'Good luck,' while Urd wanted me to tell you to 'shove it,' although that part was stated with a grin on her part. And while she wanted to come see you, Urd was too busy debugging, so she can't. Maybe later." Corey just smiled and waved it off.

Now, all this magic and everything was starting to scare Ranma-chan, and Akane grew scared at the aura of power around the new girl. It was powerful, but completely in check. Almost like a master martial artist. Yet all this magic had another side-effect. It drew the Senshi like a moth to flame. After all, the were the ones known to help with anything magical, although, they didn't quite understand why Pluto was with them as well, and in civilian clothing, no less.

When they showed up at the dojo, they were in for a surprise of their lives. Setsuna went up behind the new guy, and wrapped her arms around his stomach. This caused Corey to stiffen, until he knew who it was. "Setsuna! Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it? How have you been?" By now, the only person still standing was Makoto and the Outers, but even they fell over when they saw Setsuna and Corey share a passionate kiss. After all, it's not everyday that you see the Senshi of Pluto/Time go crazy over a guy, nor that she had her feelings returned. After this, the only ones still standing are Setsuna, Corey, and Belldandy. Ranma-chan had no idea what was happening, and Akane was still hanging upside-down, now shouting obscenities.

* * *

1 – Though this has been known to be a relatively bad thing. Demons don't have pleasant smiles, what with the razor-like teeth, and bad breath.

2-It wasn't trying to eat her oven mitt, but rather save its family from the crazy woman. Why do you think her food always attacked her? It wasn't because of it being evil, but rather scared for its existence in a world where it was considered healthy, at least by one girl.

3-After all, it is easy to hide the wetness that comes from wetting your pants, or whatever.

4- See, folks. Ranma isn't a moron. He is actually intelligent, but two things prevent that from coming to the front: too lazy to care about school, which leads to the second part; he lets people underestimate him so he has an easier time defeating them. After all, how could he learn those techniques so suddenly?

* * *

Author's notes: First ever fanfic, so tell me if this is actually good. If I get good feedback, I will continue with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: The texts included in this manuscript have been taken from other people. I dare not claim ownership of anybody but myself, lest I be made into fish paste.

_blah_ thoughts

"blah" speech

-_blah_- foreign language

/blah\ sound effects

(blah) Sign language (bad pun)

I have used some ideas from other people, and before I get flamed for it, I only use ideas that were good. Think of it as a compliment.

* * *

Everyone started to recover, and one thing almost made them faint again. When they saw Belldandy and Kasumi standing so close together, they were like twins. Even the manner of dress was similar. When the two aforementioned noticed those coming back from the realm of the unconscious, the both said one thing, at the same time, in the same voice. "Oh my." This caused another set of faints, and some giggles from the two. Kasumi spoke up. "Maybe we shouldn't do that until they recover enough?"

Corey took that time to interject. "Nonsense. If they faint at that, then they aren't worthy of the title of Sailor Senshi. After all, what's to keep them from fainting at the sight of some monster scarier than you two?" This caused some glaring from the two, and Corey gulped. But he didn't stop. "Hey, I've seen what you guys can do, and Belldandy, you forget what you did to Urd." This caused a smile. "If it weren't for her protective resistance, she wouldn't be walking. Right, Urd?" This statement caused a certain silver-haired Goddess to shiver, and busy herself in her work, causing quite a few stares from her coworkers.

Moon was the first to reawaken, and immediately settled on Corey and Setsuna. Everyone else started to reawaken, slowly, but they were jolted awake by their leader's voice, which sounded very angry. "SEEETSUUUUNAAAA! Who is this, and why are you so lovey-dovey with him?"

Setsuna looked bored, as she replied, "Why, my husband, of course. Who else would it be?" This caused massive face fault, until Moon was the first up again.

"So, you mean to tell me that you, the woman of mystery, have a husband? How is that possible? How old is he? Why didn…" She was cut off at a wave from Corey.

"I would shut up if I were you, little bunny." Moon's mouth dropped, while Setsuna fell over laughing her ass off. "I know who you really are, and I ain't above letting that secret out." Nabiki came over with a tape recorder set up, and Corey stuck out his hand. "For a large price, of course. Saaay, 20 million yen." This made Nabiki wilt, and she vowed to get the info he knew. "As for how old I am, I lost track a while ago. Temporal age says I am about…oh, hmmmm. Say, 20,000 years. But all I know is that I feel like 18, and look like 25." This caused quite a few stares.

Ranma was actually the first to recover from this, having had dealt with time-traveling before. "So, you are old, married to her, a gaijin, scared Nabiki, trapped Akane, who happens to still be out there hanging." As soon as that was out of his mouth, Corey appeared slack jawed, and disappeared from view, to return with an angry Akane beating him over the head with her fist. Not that it made much difference. Ranma just continued on at this point. "Can withstand massive beatings without flinching and you look to have done Martial Arts. What kind, and how good are you?"

Corey grinned, and Setsuna paled. _Oh no_, she thought. _He's got that look in his eyes again. Another victim goes to his count_. While she was thinking this, Corey spoke out loud. "Oh. I happen to have the strength and Ki reserves of Herb, the endurance of Ryoga, the knowledge of every Martial Art in the world, including Akane's mallet-fu. I have your speed, Ranma, if not more. And my emotional control is better than yours, Elder Cologne." This caused a wrinkled mummy to appear out of the shadows, or so the Senshi of Love and Justice thought. Everyone else knew otherwise.

The "mummy" just looked surprised at being detected. Nobody, not even Ranma, could do that. So, wary of the newcomer, she crept forward. -_Who are you?_- The only words uttered, and they were in Mandarin. She was starting to get a bit scared, considering she was surrounded by powerful people. She was shocked when she got a reply.

-_Corey. All you need to know, for now, other than I mean you no harm. Where is Xian Pu, by any chance? Maybe duck-boy would like to make an appearance?_- He had a smile on his face the entire time. This helped Cologne to relax, and she noticed that the boy was completely relaxed. A mistake, but she didn't actually believe everything the boy had said. She switched to Japanese, seeing as everyone around her were wondering what she had said, or been replied with.

"They're at the Nekohanten. You can visit later, if you want. Now why don't you tell us about yourself, considering you are an unknown in an already chaotic area." This made Corey smile all the more, as if he knew a joke, and only Setsuna got it. Cologne got worried again.

"Alright," Corey said. "I'll tell, but remember, this is weirder than Ranma's life by a long shot." That got some disbelieving stares, but Corey shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, don't believe me. But don't tell me later that I didn't tell you so. Now, where should I start?" He flinched when everyone yelled out "THE BEGINNING!"

* * *

-Flashback-

In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, Kami-sama belched. And the universe was created from the disgusting bits that came from his mouth.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Setsuna whapped him across the head. "You know what they meant. Do it right." Corey just grumbled, but did as he was told.

* * *

-Another Flashback-

Corey was hanging around his computer, reading his fanfic. He was enjoying himself less than usual, even with the crossovers that everyone decided to do. He noticed, though, that there were definitely ideas and circumstances that were the same in every story he read, and he was intrigued. Man, he would be in heaven if he could be right in the middle of the whole thing. Then he got his wish, sort of.

Aliskor, God of Random Appearances, ascended upon him. Or he would have, if he weren't rising from the ground. Then he opened his eyes, and smiled. The fangs and swirly eyes didn't faze Corey in the least, since the real world was much crazier than any anime. "Well, boy. Thou canst get thy wish. What dost thou requirest of me?" Corey grinned, not even thinking the least.

"I wish to be in the Anime Universe."

"Thy wish is grantedest…grantesed…damn, that Olde English is hard. Oh well, you get your wish. Have fun." With a mighty poof, Aliskor was still in view. One sweatdrop later, and he slowly disappeared through the floor. A flash of white covered Corey, and he knew no more.

Until he woke up, that is.

* * *

-Anime Universe-

Corey sat up with a groan, but when he looked around, he knew he had gotten his wish. This was Tokyo, as everybody knew Tokyo was the center of the Anime Universe.(1) So, he stood up, almost fell over, but righted himself. Then he set out on his adventure.

He had been wandering around, and was admiring some of the buildings. They were big, but nothing compared to Seattle. Then he heard some explosions, and went to investigate. What he saw made him pale: a monster currently beating up on a bunch of girls. They were doing well, until another monster showed up from the shadows, and prepared an energy blast. Corey ran forward with all of his strength, and at the last moment, dived at one of the women, the same one the monster threw the energy blast at, knocking her aside.

This allowed the girl to live, but Corey was caught in the blast. He had just gotten to the AU, and already he was dying. Man, this sucked. He observed the girls finish off the monsters, then all come running over to him. The girl he had saved, a blonde with long straight hair, was almost in tears as she looked at her savior. She silently wished that he could get another chance, and out of nowhere, Aliskor showed up. "Wish granted." Corey groaned at the sight of Aliskor, then everything turned black as he died.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Wait, you _died_?" This was blurted out by none other than Akane.

"Yep, I did. I know I don't look dead, but roll with me. The wish that girl made gave me another chance all right, but as a slight cost. I couldn't say anything that could mess up the time-stream. Nor anything about who made the wish, but that was personal."

By now, though, the five Inners' eyes had widened. _This_ was the boy that had saved Venus? It couldn't be. He was a skinny white-boy, while this was a better built white-boy.

Of course, that didn't stop Venus from speaking out. "You mean to tell me that you are the same wimpy boy that saved me all those years ago? The same one I made the wish for, only to think that you had died on me after all?"

"Yep." Venus fainted.

"And why exactly did you die if that crazy guy said the wish was granted?" Mercury, ever the intelligent one, supplied this.

"Well, Kami-sama decided that the only way for Corey to get a proper second chance was to stay in heaven for a while, then travel throughout time to get all the proper training needed. And to fulfill certain requests made." Belldandy felt better knowing that she could now give some contribution to the conversation.

Ranma decided to pipe up again. "What…requests?" Of course, Ranma was wary of all the kami, considering there were probably about 200 of them that had a bet going to see how screwed up they could make his life.

Corey just grinned, then spoke slowly. "That…….is a secret." One massive face fault, and a blunt object to the back of Corey's head, he was ready to continue his story again.

* * *

-Flashback-

The moon was a festive area, and the ballroom was full. Everyone had been invited, and they made sure to go; you didn't decline a request from the Queen unless your immediate health prevented you. So, with that said, this left an entire area perfect for an unexplained transport. With a black rift, Corey was dropped off, and he took a look around. He was different from before. No longer did he have the short hair, but longer hair done up in a braid, and a slightly darker tan. He also had a slightly bigger build, but not much.

When he got himself surrounded by a contingent of the House Guards, Corey didn't sweat it. Then, after being ordered to say why he was here, Corey shrugged, saying the Gods had dropped him off. That got him thrown in jail for insubordination.

Eventually, the Commander of the Guards came to his cell personally, and demanded to know why he was there. Corey gave the same answer, and was let go. When later asked why The Commander let him go, it was because "his eyes couldn't lie to save his life." Lucky for Corey the Commander didn't know him, even if his story was true.

So, after getting dressed up, which he loathed, Corey was escorted to the party. He arrived in the doors, and was promptly directed towards the Queen, to make a proper introduction of himself. "Your Majesty. I am known as Corey. I would like to congratulate you on this fine party." Inside, he was cringing. He hated having to sound formal.

Serenity looked at the boy, considering that's all he was, and checked for lies or maliciousness. Finding none, she smiled. "Welcome, Corey, to the Moon Kingdom, and my little get together. Do you want a grand introduction, or do you even care?" She said this with a smile on her face.

Corey instantly liked the woman. Maybe he wouldn't have to be so formal. "Nope. I can do without it. Thanks, though."

Serenity smiled, a warm smile that parents often give their children, or adults give to unruly children. "I'm Serenity, Queen of the Moon, and overall a fun loving girl. GO and mingle, and maybe we can later talk as to how you got here." Corey just smiled, nodded, then left.

Walking around, Corey tried to find someone who he could talk to and have it be interesting. He noticed some girls that had a small amount of space around them, almost as if everyone else was frightened of them. But not as much a one person. A girl wearing lot's of violet, which complimented her long black hair. Corey decided to talk to her.

When he approached her, everyone near them instantly hushed, wanting to listen and observe the newcomer. Seriously, who in their right mind went near Saturn without having to? Corey answered that when he tapped on the girl's shoulder. "Hey. My name's Corey. Decided you were probably one of the most interesting talks around here."

Saturn, otherwise known as Kyoko Ayabami(2), turned around with a gasp. Someone was actually talking to her, the Bringer of Death and Rebirth? This guy must be crazy, or courageous. Maybe both. Unfortunately, this little action caused her to nail Corey in the face with an arm, knocking him out. He might be a bit stronger, but she was Senshi, and surprise makes strength.

* * *

When he woke up, the first face he saw was that of Serenity. Corey spoke before he knew what he was saying. "I could get used to waking up to the sight of a beautiful woman each day." Serenity blushed, and bonked him over the head. She got her composure back, and addressed him.

"Well, you've been out for about an hour. In that time, you have managed to compliment Saturn at least twenty times, making the poor girl a mess. She doesn't get enough compliments, and doesn't know what to do about it."

Corey blinked at that, then looked for said girl. She really was a mess, her face a ripe tomato, her hair tussled, and what looked to be tracks of tears. He then looked back at Serenity. "So, what did I tell her that she got this way?"

Serenity, for her part, allowed a grin to grace her face. "You called her strong, pretty, and one other. What was it? Hmmmm, I think you called her sexy once or twice. Can't remember the wording. You were mumbling."

Corey looked at Serenity, then at Saturn, then back at Serenity. He was just about to make to it to Saturn when the words caught up with him, and he fainted. Hard.

* * *

1 - Seriously. How many animes are set in Tokyo? Tons.

2 – As far as I know, the anime never gave them names for the past, so I created one. I think only Setsuna had the name given.


End file.
